Petites chroniques
by Estrella-san
Summary: Quelques chroniques sur One Piece, très courtes, qui sont des réflexions, des mini-fictions. Un peu d'humour et de romance. One Piece appartient à maître Oda, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. Enjoy !
1. Entre deux mondes

Hola ! ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, je sais (désolée pour les deux-trois personnes qui me suivent ^^). Mais les devoirs pleuvent, et quand j'ai terminé mes devoirs, j'ai la flemme, et quand j'ai pas la flemme, j'ai pas l'inspiration U.u. Bref, toutes ces petites explications sur ma vie, et je sais bien que vous vous en moquez.

J'ai eu l'idée de mettre des petites "chroniques" autour de One Piece, qui sont des remarques sur la vie, ou juste des petits délires... Bref, c'est juste pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai enfin fini mon blablatage inutile, je vous laisse tranquille ! I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Entre deux mondes…

Aujourd'hui, mes parents se disputent encore à cause du jardin. Ils avaient décidé de refaire le parc, et aujourd'hui, ils se chamaillent à cause du… gazon. Ma mère hurlait que le gazon ne se plantait pas, mais qu'il se semait. Et mon père répondait à cela que ça ne changeait rien, que dans tous les cas, il fallait le mettre en contact avec la terre.

Ce soir, ma mère, pour la première fois de sa vie, commande à manger. On mange de drôles de trucs japonais, et où il est écrit dans les ingrédients… « Fait à base d'algue ». Je remarquai alors que des morceaux verts –ladite algue sûrement- étaient collés des morceaux de citrons. Intérieurement, j'explose de rire, qui me fait esquisser un sourire dans le monde réel. Alors, j'écoute distraitement la discussion de mes parents, tout en pensant que les couleurs vert et jaune étaient décidément mélangées d'une bien drôle de façon…

« Tu sais, j'ai acheté ce gazon chez un ami à moi, pas très cher en plus. C'est étrange, il ressemble à ce vert… dit mon père en montrant du doigt un aliment contenant l'algue. Peu importe. Il m'a dit qu'il mettrait du temps à pousser, mais quand il partira, il restera longtemps, et on n'aura pas besoin d'en racheter avant un bon moment, annonça-t-il, avec un sourire qu'il arbore seulement lorsqu'il fait une bonne affaire.

- Je vois. Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'embaucher un jardinier. Quoi qu'un grand jardinier blond, assez sexy et musclé ne me déplairait pas… », dit narquoisement ma mère.

Je m'immisce alors dans la fameuse discussion : « Puis-je dire ceci à ma façon* ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon, répondirent mes parents d'une même voix.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je. Donc en gros, nous avons un Marimo qui met du temps à se réveiller, mais lorsqu'il sort des bras de Morphée, il est très fort et endurant. Et pour s'occuper de lui, un blond sexy, peut-être même avec des yeux bleus, mais un œil caché par une mèche… ?

- C'est ça, me répondit ma mère, même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais j'aime bien l'idée du petit blond qui s'occupe… ».

La dernière phrase que ma mère prononça, même sans l'avoir finie, me fit exploser de rire. Décidément, on pourrait croire que mes parents connaissaient One Piece et le yaoi. Mais, vu les yeux étonnés qu'ils avaient lorsque j'avais pouffé, je me rassurai, puis je continuai la soirée, toute seule, avec mes délires. Je murmurai alors dans ma chambre : « Zoro et Sanji, je pense bien à vous… ».

Dans un autre monde, à cet instant précis, deux personnes, une avec les cheveux verts, et l'autre avec les cheveux blond, éternuèrent à un dixième de seconde de décalage, en réfléchissant qui pouvaient bien parler d'eux pendant qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le repas…

* * *

* "Puis-je dire ceci à ma façon ?" = je le dis souvent avec mes parents, c'est à dire que je fais des métaphores, ou en fait que je réinterprête à ma façon ce qui vient de se dire. Oui je sais que je mets une "*" juste pour vous expliquer ça. Oui je sais où est la sortie. Oui j'y vais. *pan*


	2. J'ai compris

Un petit LuNa, qui est complètement OOC. U.u

* * *

J'ai compris…

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais toujours faim.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais si insouciant.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais pêcher.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais si idiot.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour avaler autant de viande.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais eu cet instinct.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le passé des autres ne t'intéresse pas.

Je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi tu ne comprenais pas qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer mes mandariniers. ».

Alors, un capitaine avec un chapeau de paille se rapprocha de sa navigatrice aux cheveux roux flamboyants, et répondit à ses questions :

« J'ai faim car j'ai besoin de force pour battre mes adversaires.

Je suis insouciant parce que si j'étais réfléchi et posé, vous ne m'auriez pas suivi.

J'aime pêcher car c'est le seul moment où je peux voir, en petite partie, certes, mais tout de même, un peu de l'océan.

Je suis idiot car si j'étais intelligent, je réfléchirai aux conséquences, et je ne voudrais pas devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Je mange beaucoup de viande parce que j'aime ça, comme Zoro aime ses sabres, toi tes mandarines, Sanji sa cigarette, Robin l'archéologie, Chopper la barbapapa, Ussop les bricolages, Franky le Sunny, Brook le violon…

Cet instinct, c'est en moi, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer non plus.

Le passé des autres ne m'intéresse pas, car ce qui compte c'est le présent et le futur. Ressasser le passé ne fait que rendre les gens morose, il faut savoir aller de l'avant ! Le passé ne sert qu'à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

J'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer tes mandariniers, mais comme c'est le seule moyen que tu me frappes et que j'ai un contact physique avec toi… Alors je prends le risque. ».

Depuis ce jour, la navigatrice aime d'un amour inconditionnel et réciproque son capitaine…


	3. Cherchez l'erreur

« Cherchez l'erreur »

Je regardai un épisode de « One Piece » à la télévision, lorsqu'il y eu une petite page de publicité. Alors, je tombe sur une publicité qui dit : « Avec le Club Musique, nous vous proposons en sonnerie des musiques des chevaliers du Zodiaque, ou Dragon Ball Z, Nicky Larson… ! Tapez ''One'' et le nombre correspondant ! En EXCLUSIVITE, découvrez tout sur One Piece ! Tous ces personnages n'auront plus de secrets pour toi ! Comme Luffy *ombre avec un bras relevé et un chapeau de paille*, Zoro *ombre avec trois sabres* ou encore Nami *ombre avec une cigarette*…

Et ils veulent nous apprendre des trucs sur One Piece…

Bien sûr.


	4. Corrections

Hello la compagnie ! Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte ! En fait, j'écris cette mini-fic... Car c'est la veille du brevet ! (Et ça y est, tout le monde sait mon âge /SBAAAF/). Bref, en cette veille de brevet, j'écris cette mini-fic, sortie de mon imagination ! (en même temps, je ne vois pas d'où elle pourrait sortir autrement x) ).

I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Corrections du brevet

Copie de Monkey D. Luffy – Français

La partie questions et réécriture est acceptable. Mais le sujet de rédaction vous a fortement inspiré. Vous avez écrit six pages sur « Vous êtes ce pirate, et allez constituer votre propre équipage. Vous devez utiliser de l'argumentation, et recruter moins de 10 personnes. ». Toutefois, enrichissez votre vocabulaire, et relisez-vous ! Les fautes assez présentes gâchent la lecture.

Mais pour vos efforts, vous aurez tout de même la moyenne.

Copie de Roronoa Zoro – Histoire/Géographie/Education Civique

Les repères ne sont pas appris, vous vous êtes trompés : l'Irlande est en Europe et l'ALENA est l'Accord de Libre Echange Nord-Américain ! C'est vraiment médiocre. Vous n'avez rien retenu de cette année. La capitale de la France est PARIS ! Pas LONDRES ! Vraiment, peut beaucoup mieux faire.

Vous êtes passé à côté du sujet d'éducation civique. Nous parlons ici d'_association_ et de _solidarité _! Deux mots qui semblent vous échapper.

Copie de Nami – Maths

C'est très bien. Les formules sont bien apprises, bien appliquées. Toutefois, dans l'exercice n°4, on voit des traces de baves autour de votre écriture. Je peux comprendre que calculer la somme que vous gagnez au loto peut-être plaisant, mais veuillez prendre soin de votre copie. Seulement 1.5/4 de points présentation et orthographe. Dommage, vous perdez des points à cause de ceci, car sinon votre copie était propre, notamment sur la partie géométrie.

Copie d'Usopp – Maths

Le seul exercice dont vous avez compris l'énoncé était celui de la « Guillaume Tell et sa variante » ! Vous avez tout à fait réussi à calculer l'aire de la cible, or, dans un autre exercice, du même type (qui demandait la même formule, ici π x rayon²), vous n'avez pas réussi ! Lisez bien l'énoncé ! Vous pouvez faire mieux.

Sinon, la partie numérique est assez bien comprise, mais la dernière partie était un peu chaotique. Relisez-vous, et calmez-vous (comprenez : ne hurlez pas quand vous entrez dans la salle, et arrêtez de transpirer comme ceci).

Copie de Sanji – Histoire/Géographie/Education Civique

Vous avez trop développé une partie d'un document dans le sujet d'éducation civique. Effectivement, proposer de la nourriture gratuitement est une bonne solution, mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez du nous expliquer comment concocter des plats simples. Vous vous êtes trop attardé sur ceci, vous auriez aussi du parler de l'aide vestimentaire… Le reste devrait être dans votre leçon.

Les repères sont assez bien appris, et le sujet d'histoire est assez bien traité. Tout ceci mène largement à la moyenne.

Copie de Chopper – Français

Votre copie était assez bizarre. Mais, vous respectez le sujet. Faites attention, le hors-sujet n'est vraiment pas loin. Votre équipage est composé de 3 personnes, qui ont chacune des animaux, qui ont leur propre caractère. Faites attention, vous n'avez quasiment pas utilisé des conjonctions (de coordination/subordination). Vous avez trop décrit. Mais votre équipage est assez drôle, et l'idée d'un renne n'était vraiment pas mal.

Copie de Nico Robin – Histoire/Géographie/Education Civique

Excellent. Tout simplement, excellent. Tout est bien appris, vos connaissances sont bien employées, et le paragraphe argumenté est un lingot d'or. Vous mêlez à merveille vos connaissances et celles données par les documents. Avec vous, l'histoire, la géographie et l'éducation civique ont de beaux jours devant elle. Continuez, c'était absolument parfait !

Copie de Franky – Maths

La partie géométrique et la partie problème sont assez bien. Quelques erreurs, d'inattention, mais sinon vous avez bien appris. Mais la partie numérique, avec les x semble vous poser problème. Dites-vous que ce nombre, l'inconnue, n'est qu'un nombre dont vous ne connaissez pas le montant ! Il me semble que vous avez plus de facilité lorsque c'est plus concret.

Continuez vos efforts.

Copie de Brook – Français

Assez bien. Votre équipage n'est composé que de musiciens, mais vous insistez bien sur chacun des personnages, et vous avez donc bien employé de l'argumentation. Bonne écriture, mais votre style peut s'améliorer. Ce n'est pas assez linéaire, et pensez à garder du rythme dans votre histoire.


	5. Tu es un criminel

Bonjour ! Voici une mini-fic pour me remettre dans le bain des fanfictions. Après que vous ayez lu, vous direz "Oh, c'était facile". Oui, je sais bien. Mais bon.

Pour votre info, étant à l'internat, j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire, puis ma qualité d'écrire se dégrade, j'ai l'impression (ouep, je ne sais pas ou on va... Mais on y va !). Bref, si je continue, cette intro va être plus longue que la ficlette ! Enjoy !

* * *

Midi venait à peine de sonner. Tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était à la cuisine. Le repas était, comme à son habitude, excellent. Cependant, la tension omniprésente faisait ressortir le silence pesant autour d'une table de naturel enjoué. Que se passait-il ?

Ce fut Sandy qui osa briser le lourd silence :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Le repas ne vous plait plus mes déesses ? J'AI DÉÇU MES DEEEESSES !

- Rassurez-vous Sandy-kun, le problème est tout autre.

- Mais alors… ? Robin d'amour, regarde, même Luffy ne dévore pas autant que d'habitude !

- En fait, tout vient de…

- … De quoi Robin d'amour ! Pitié, j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Luffy ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Chopper, mon petit tout mignon Chopper, que se passe-t-il ?

- Les compliments ne marchent plus sur moi.

- HEIN ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

- En fait, Sandy-kun, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

- NAMI-CHERIIIIE ! ».

Une bosse se dessina sur la tête d'un cuistot blond. Le silence revint, sans jamais avoir quitté vraiment la table. Sandy avait tellement l'air désarmé que ce fut Zoro qui lui donna la clef :

« Sandy.

- QUE-QUOI ? MARIMO M'A APPELLE PAR MON PRÉNOM !

- C'est bien pour une raison, cuistot pervers !

- C'était trop beau…

- IMBÉCILE !

- Quoi ? ».

C'est alors que Luffy explosa :

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE TUER DES MILLIERS DE GENS ET DÉTRUIT DES CONSTRUCTIONS ? POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ? A CAUSE DE TOI LES MARRÉES ONT TOUT DÉVASTÉ ! ».

Un silence de mort s'installa, c'est-à-dire un silence encore plus pesant, si c'était possible.

Puis, quelques secondes suivant cette déclaration, toute la table explosa de rire. Sauf le concerné :

« Hein ?

- Sandy-kun, vous n'êtes pas donc au courant ?!

- …

- Dans un autre monde, vous avez été un ouragan qui a dévasté la côte Est d'un pays où il y avait les plus grandes rues de l'économie, et beaucoup d'industries importantes.

- …

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! ».

D'un geste commun, tout le monde se mit à s'applaudir pour avoir aussi bien fait marcher notre cuistot, tout en continuant de rire à gorge déployée.

Sandy commença d'abord par bouder, puis vit le côté drôle de la chose. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel (ne rigolez pas, c'est un cuistot !) :

« N'empêche que même mon nom est reconnu partout !

- Chut, Sourcil en Vrille ! Zoro c'est aussi connu.

- Ha bon ?

- Yep, c'est un gars qui fait régner la justice, et qui s'habille tout le temps en noir.

- GYAHAHA !

- J'ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre.

- Ou plutôt l'épée ! ».

C'est ainsi, toute joyeuse, que notre bande de joyeux lurons reprirent leur repas. Toutefois, à la fin du repas, ils firent une minute de silence, à la demande de Robin, pour les morts à cause de Sandy. De notre monde.


End file.
